Bound Together
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Set in the Glances-verse, Nick Buchanan celebrates a very special birthday. Heed the rating.


Author's Note: A very happy birthday to Rahleeyah, who deserves everything good and happy and lovely in the world. I truly hope this story succeeds in killing you (metaphorically speaking).

**Bound Together**

"You're sure this is what you want to do?"

Nick had to laugh at her question. "'Course it is," he replied. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Jen glanced in the rearview mirror of the car to see their children both with headphones on, watching a cartoon on the tablet. She turned back to Nick. "Because we're not as young as we used to be. And I think your memory might be going bad."

"My memory?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "I don't look as good as I once did, Nick. I think you're overestimating a bit."

Nick had already planned on making this worth her while, but now he was committed to eliminating every single doubt in her mind. "It's my birthday, and I'll do what I want. Isn't that what you told me?"

Jen sighed. "Yes, it's your birthday and you can do whatever you want."

He nodded. "And what I want is to take our children to stay with my mother, cook up a couple steaks, drink cheap wine, and live out some fantasies with my wife all over our house."

It was obvious that Jen still had her misgivings, but she did not argue anymore. It was Nick's birthday—quite a big birthday at that—and they'd all been having a wonderful day so far. The family all had cake for breakfast and watched cricket together. Not Jen's idea of fun, but Nick and the children had a marvelous time. And after the game was over, they packed things up to take the kids to see their grandmother. Nick planned it this way so he could have the best of both worlds, as he put it. Start the day with his children and end the day making love to his wife without fear of interruption. And that was certainly Jen's idea of fun.

She had already planned a few things for later. Underneath her soft clothes she was wearing a rather daring set of lingerie, all pale pink and navy blue lace that barely covered anything and left absolutely nothing to the imagination, but her husband did appreciate lace, and it was his birthday after all. Jen wasn't quite sure what he had in store for them, but surely a bit of lingerie wouldn't go amiss.

Both Jen and Nick kissed their children goodbye and warmly greeted Nick's mother. She wished her son a happy birthday, and they left before she could get too emotional about the whole thing. The kids would be in good hands, and they would not have to worry any longer.

"Alright, we're alone now. What do you want to do first?" Jen asked.

Nick grinned. "I'll think about it. I might be a bit too eager for dessert to wait till after dinner."

"Well we already had cake for breakfast, so am I to assume that dessert is code for sex?"

He hummed happily. "Dessert is you, Jen. The most delicious thing I've ever tasted."

Jen squirmed a bit in her seat. Nick wasn't shy about sex—neither of them were—but he did not often engage in dirty talk outside of actually having sex. And Jen realized she sort of liked it. "Is that part of your plan today? Tasting me?"

Nick grinned. "I think you know it is."

He was right, she did know that would be part of his plan. Now that they were parents, their sex life was not as free as it once was. No more blowjobs on the sofa. No more shagging on the stairs. No more scream-inducing orgasms first thing in the morning. They could have quickies here and there, if they were quiet in bed or braced themselves up against the wall of the shower. But when they could get the house to themselves, they took good advantage of it. Their planned sexual exploits were never fast, messy couplings. The both of them appreciated the luxury of taking their time. And in taking their time, they always used everything at their disposal, including hands and mouths and as many positions as they had energy for. Jen knew for a fact that Nick would be tasting her tonight.

Jen looked to make sure no one was watching through any windows anywhere while Nick was at a stoplight, driving them home. Seeing no one, she let her hand wander over to his leg, up his thigh, and started stroking him through his trousers. He hissed, "Jesus, Jen."

But she didn't stop. "I don't think we should wait till after dinner," she told him. The anticipation would kill her, and she wasn't hungry for steak right now. She was hungry for him.

Nick swallowed hard. They were still a mile from the house and he needed to concentrate on driving, not on the way his wife was teasing his cock. "I'll get everything set up when we get home."

"Set up?"

"I…bought something. To try."

Jen's mind was whirling at that prospect. What could he possibly have bought? What did he want to try? She was willing to give it a go, whatever it was, but she was not sure she like the idea that he'd specifically bought something for them to use during sex.

They arrived home a moment later. Nick was half-hard and needed a couple deep breaths before he could feel comfortable getting out of the car. Jen left him there with a teasing kiss on his cheek, telling him she'd be waiting upstairs.

She hurried up to pull the sheets down on the bed—she'd had to get bodily fluid stains out the duvet on more than one occasion when they'd not properly thought things through and was not eager to repeat the experience. And when the bed was the way she wanted it, she stripped off all her clothes, leaving her in just the lingerie.

A quick glance in the mirror encouraged her to fluff up her hair a little bit. She really did need to get it colored again soon. She used to just like to get the blonde brightened. Now, she actually needed to cover the grays. Men didn't have this problem. Nick was going gray and looked absolutely gorgeous. Just one more thing unfair about the world.

Jen laid herself on the bed, trying to think of a good angle to keep her sagging body from showing its age too much. She had been right before, she did not look the way she used to in lingerie. Granted, she was still thin and her body had fairly decent muscle definition, but all the supple firmness of her skin was gone. Things were wrinkled and drooping and she never really did get back to what she'd been before she had children. But this was just the reality of things. Her body was her own and it was the age it was, and that was that. And Nick still wanted to spend his birthday making love to her, and so she'd let him take the lead and do whatever he wanted.

Nick's footsteps on the stairs interrupted her rather maudlin musings. She arched her back and posed herself as provocatively as she could manage.

He entered the bedroom and his jaw dropped. "Jesus, Jen," he breathed.

That was the second time he'd said that today. She took it as a compliment. "Happy birthday, Nick," she said with a smile.

"Happy birthday to me, wow."

Jen took that to mean he liked what he saw. She indulged in the way he looked at her, the darkness of his eyes, the slight flush in his cheeks, the tightness of his jeans. It was nice to be reminded so explicitly that her husband loved her so much. "It's not every day you turn fifty. I wanted to something special for you. Now what is it you've got planned?" she asked.

Nick grinned. It had been in his mind a few months ago to dread turning fifty, to worry that he was over the hill and too far gone for much of anything, that the decline of his life was just that, a decline. But it was just a number. A number to be celebrated, in fact. He had two children he adored more than life. He had a job that he could still do damn well, no matter what his age. And he had a wife he loved so much he could hardly fathom it sometimes. She made all the other things possible and she made absolutely everything better. And if he had to turn fifty, he wanted to do it just like this, celebrating the love he had for her and living out all their filthy, magnificent fantasies.

He toed his shoes off his feet and kicked them aside. And as he did so, he pulled the very special, very expensive items he'd bought out of his pocket. He watched Jen watch him unfurl the long ribbons of black silk and velvet.

"What do you think?" he asked, mildly nervous that she would not be interested in trying such a thing. She was quite adventurous, his Jennifer, but he knew better than to try and push her.

But he shouldn't have been worried. "Won't hurt like the handcuffs," she said. "And more versatile, too."

Nick felt a shiver go up his spine. This was exactly what he'd had in mind. He and Jen had used handcuffs before—not too hard to obtain, both of them being cops—but it had left her poor wrists quite chafed and bruised. The ribbons would be soft, and he didn't anticipate tying them too tight. "So," he said, his voice low and sultry. "Shall I tie you up?"

Jen grinned. "It's your birthday, Nick. I'll do whatever you want."

"But what do you want?"

"I want you to tie me up."

This time, the shiver went right to his cock. He swallowed hard to get ahold of himself. Nick crossed over to the bed and dropped the ribbons bedside Jen. He was going to take his time and really enjoy this. "I love you," he murmured as he leaned in to kiss her gently. She smiled under his lips.

They continued to kiss while his hands traced her body, mapping every curve of her soft skin and the gentle scratch of her lace lingerie. God he loved to touch her. Everything about her was delicate but strong, soft but powerful, sexy but gentle. He loved every single inch of her. He unhooked her bra and peeled it off her, tossing it onto the floor. Nick pulled back to hook his fingers in her knickers and slowly pull them off her legs.

And when she was entirely naked, Nick picked the ribbons up again.

"Have you got a plan for this? Just my wrists behind my back or on the corners of the bed?" she asked. Jen got up on her knees, ready to assist him in this light bondage adventure.

"Actually that's not exactly what I had in mind."

"Oh?"

He smirked. "How flexible are you feeling today?"

Jen arched her brow. "How flexible do you need me to be?"

Nick chuckled. "Lie down on your back," he instructed. "Spread arms and legs."

She did as he told, lying back and spreading her limbs out like some erotic starfish. Nick took her left leg and bent it at the knee and pressed it back toward her chest.

"Hold that," he said." She did. He took one of the ribbons and wrapped it around her ankle and wrist twice before tying it in a rather pretty bow. He'd learned how to tie pretty bows from helping their daughter plait her hair. But this was a much more interesting use of the skill.

He repeated the same with the other leg. When he was finished, her wrists were tied to her ankles and her knees were bent so her body was splayed out open in front of him.

"Okay?" he asked, checking to be sure everything was alright.

She nodded. "I don't think I can go for hours, but I'm good for now. What comes next?"

Nick nearly gave her a very salacious retort but held his tongue. For now. He got off the bed and gazed at her looking so gorgeous and more arousing than he could have anticipated. He removed his clothes and appreciated the hungry glint in his eye as he did. He was nearly hard just from having her naked and tied up like this but wasn't quite ready just yet. One of the perils of turning fifty. But when he was as nude as she but significantly more mobile, Nick climbed onto the bed. He leaned in to kiss her again. She whimpered in a way that let him know that she was frustrated by her inability to use her arms or move on her own volition. He gave a little laugh and pulled away. He got up on his knees and crawled to kneel by her head, angling them both in the right way. "Suck," he instructed.

Again, Jen did as she was told. It was an odd sensation, not having the use of her hands or her legs or anything. She'd given him blowjobs before when she was mildly incapacitated—his birthday just after they were married when they rented a hotel room and she used the handcuffs behind her back came to mind, when she'd gotten down on her knees in front of him and sucked him off—but this was quite different. Nick was the one moving, thrusting in and out of her mouth. All she could do was hold her head steady and lave her tongue over his cock and providing the right level of suction between her lips.

Nick indulged for a while, staring at the way his cock disappeared into her mouth, the bulge it created hitting the side of her cheek. Her eyes were shining up at him, and he could tell that if she were able to, she'd be smiling. Incredible how she did that. He couldn't imagine that many women would enjoy something like this. Or maybe they would, what did Nick know? But he liked to believe that he and Jen had something special, this bond from their years and years of trust and devotion and understanding between them. Nick was rather certain that he could try anything that popped into his mind and she'd be willing to go along with him. Just as he would for her.

But he did not want to just do anything that popped into his mind. It was his birthday, yes, but the fun part for Nick was the way they could enjoy together. This night would not just be all about him. And so, he pulled away from her, giving them both a little rest.

"You're going to have to do the heavy lifting if you want me to move at all," she told him. She was slightly breathless from their activities thus far.

He grinned at her. "I want you right where you are. Spread out and open for me."

"Well, you didn't have to tie me up for that," she pointed out.

"But isn't fun that you are?" he fired back.

Jen laughed softly. "Come along, then."

Nick made his way to the end of the bed, kneeling in front of her. Her body was flushed with arousal. And from his very clear view, he could tell she was not quite wet yet. Certainly not wet enough. But he'd get her there, he was certain. He leaned in to kiss her once, softly, before moving his mouth down her sharp jawline, her elegant neck, to her gorgeous breasts. They weren't very big and certainly not as supple and full as they once were—breastfeeding two babies will do that—but Nick couldn't possibly care. He knew her body as well as he knew his own. Every part of her was a thing of beauty, to his mind. The stretch marks and the scars, the sagging bits and the wrinkles, the freckles and the stray hairs. Every single bit made her Jennifer, made her his wife, made her the woman he'd adored so desperately for almost half his life.

The little whimpering noises Jen made as his teeth grazed her nipple and sucked hard, the way she gasped when he bit down on the curve of her breast, all this was well-practiced between them. But Jen's hands being unable to guide his head was certainly different. He actually quite enjoyed the way she'd dig her fingernails into his scalp when he did something that really got her. Another time, perhaps.

Jen held his body tight in the cradle of her thighs, as it was the only way she could get close to him when tied up like this. He moved down lower, pulling her legs apart as he licked and kissed a line down her belly. Nick hummed eagerly when a whiff of the scent of her arousal wafted in. He settled himself down and held her hips in place as he teasingly traced his tongue along her folds.

"Oh god, Nick!" she groaned. Her whole body shuddered from the lightness of his touch, the way he electrified her so much by doing so little.

His onslaught continued, using the flat of his tongue and the tip in alternating techniques and at various pressures and speeds. He sucked on her, lapped up her wetness, plunged his tongue inside her, vibrated her clit till her whimpering moans and gasps turned to an unhinged scream of desperation. There was a reason they couldn't do this when the children were in the house. Jen could get quite loud, and Nick reveled in his ability to make her loud enough to wake the neighbors. He was fifty years old today and only getting better with age.

Nick kissed her softly on her inner thighs. He loosened his grip, not realizing how tightly he was holding onto her. His own body was getting desperate for release. He'd been uncontrollably thrusting himself against the mattress for the slightest bit of relief, but he had wanted to be sure to get her off first. And on that front, he'd been quite successful.

Jen was limp and trying to catch her breath when he pulled himself away from her. She blinked her eyes open for Nick to find them dark and shining. "Alright?"

She gave a breathless laugh. "Perfect," she replied. "Ready to move on?"

"Yes," he replied. And with that, Nick got up and untied the pretty bows from the ribbons wrapped around her limbs.

"What are you doing?" she asked, unsure as to why she was being untied if they hadn't finished yet.

"Change of position, I think," he explained. "Wouldn't want you to get stiff."

"You're the only one who's stiff, love," she teased.

His hard cock bobbing with every movement was testament to that. "Well, I don't want you to have sore muscles, how about that?" he amended.

Jen sat up and stretched her arms and legs, grateful for the opportunity to do so. Nick was right, she would have ended up with aching muscles and not in the usual way after they'd had a lot of sex. "Thank you. But I assume we're not done."

"Not by a long shot," Nick assured her. "Flip over, please."

This would certainly be fun, Jen knew. She turned herself onto her stomach and waited for Nick to move her and tie her the way he wanted. She did not have to wait long. She felt Nick's hands at her ankles, followed very soon by the velvet ribbons. He tied her ankles, forcing her legs together. He then moved up her body, pausing to give her bum a squeeze and press a few kisses to her spine, and took her wrists in his hands. He tied them just as he'd tied her ankles, stretching her arms up straight above her head. Jen had to turn her head so she could still breathe and speak and not be smothered against the mattress. "Now what's your plan?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see. You'll enjoy," he assured her.

And he was certainly right. With Jen's legs tied together, she obviously could not spread them the way she otherwise would. Made for a rather tight fit when he caressed her bum and traveled down and teased her with his fingers. First one, thrusting in and out slowly, then a second and a third. He increased his speed and pressure, and from this angle and lying on her stomach, Jen was squirming and gyrating around in an uncontrollable manner before she came for a second time, begging for him now.

Nick could not wait any longer, now. Feeling her body pulsate around his hand, the way she felt like this, it was more than he was prepared for. He covered her body with his own and entered her slow and deep. He forced himself to remain still, to revel in the feeling of being fully sheathed inside her hot, wet, trembling body. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. His hands traveled up her arms and he kissed her neck.

"Please, Nick," she begged.

He did not need to be asked twice. He began moving at a torturously slow pace. Anything to draw out their pleasure and prolong the glory of this moment. But Nick could only hold himself back so long. This was a very unfamiliar position for them. Jen had relinquished all control to him, and she was so tight and she canted her hips to raise her bum to meet his thrusts in a way he had not experienced before. It was intoxicating and exciting and powerful.

The sounds of their bodies and their panting breaths and their pounding hearts and their moans of pleasure filled the room in a cacophony of sensuality and pure sex. Nick moved faster and harder, Jen whimpered as she got close. She needed more, and he knew it, and he forced himself to falter in his pace so he could hold himself up with one hand and slide the other beneath her body so his fingers could stroke her while his cock continued to pound relentlessly into her. And when her orgasm hit, ripping through her body and squeezing him like a vice grip, Nick spilled inside her with a few more jerking thrusts before he collapsed, exhausted.

Jen returned to consciousness slowly, finding herself pressed into the bed. She was still bound by those lovely velvet ribbons. Her whole body felt sweaty and buzzing from satisfaction. Nick was on top of her, still. His thundering heart could be felt against her shoulder blade. His weight was holding her down and her tied up limbs meant she couldn't do a thing about it. Only Nick was still inside her and she desperately needed a pee.

"Nick?" Her voice was muffled against the bed. "Nick, sweetheart?"

He could hear her, but she was far away. Conscious existence was more difficult than one might anticipate. Though at fifty years old, he felt like he'd made a damn good showing. It was this thought that sparked the realization that he was crushing his poor wife after shagging her so well. "Oh jeez, sorry," he mumbled, managing to roll off her.

Jen felt lighter having him off of her, but she was still stuck. "A little help, if you wouldn't mind?"

Nick woke up properly at that. "Shit, yeah, sorry." He quickly untied the ribbons and tossed them aside. "Alright?"

Once she stretched and felt a few joints pop from disuse, Jen did feel much better. She rolled over and snuggled against her husband. She was allowed to hold him now, to touch him for herself. "I'm wonderful, sweetheart, how are you?"

He chuckled, stroking her hair lazily. "I'm good."

Jen lifted her head to look at him questioningly. "Just good?"

"Great. Perfect," he promised.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Good birthday?" she asked against his lips.

Nick wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "The best. Thank you."

Jen snuggled back into his embrace. "Let's have a little nap, and then we can figure out a bath and dinner and all."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

She did not respond, just rested her head on his chest and sighed happily.

"Jen?"

"Yeah?" She stayed where she was, too comfortable and sated and sleepy to look up.

"Maybe next time you can tie me up," he offered.

Jen started to laugh, shaking both their bodies. "We'll see. But I think it might be fun if we tried tying ourselves together."

"More things to try, I guess," he agreed. "I'm glad I bought the expensive ribbon. Should last us a while."

Jen suggested, "I'll see if Bernice can take the children for a weekend next month. I've got a feeling we'll want more than one night."

"Good thing we spend every night together," Nick pointed out, kissing her forehead.

With the last bit of energy she possessed, Jen turned her head slightly to kiss his chest. "Every night for the rest of our lives."

"I love you, Jen," he murmured.

"Love you," she answered, just as she fell asleep.

Nick smiled and closed his eyes, resting with the exquisite feeling of knowing that his birthday was not yet over, and it didn't even really matter that it was his birthday. Any day with Jen was a special day, and he was lucky enough to get to have her for all the rest of the days he had left.


End file.
